The invention relates to a holder for a telephone handset, in particular for use in automobiles for providing a hands-free function, comprising a stationary holder part and a pivotable holder part which is pivotable relative to the stationary holder part about a holder pivot axis between an open position in which the pivotable holder part encloses an angle with the stationary holder part and a closed position in which it is substantially parallel to the stationary holder part.
The invention also relates to an assembly of a holder and a telephone handset.
Such a holder is known, for example, from a German patent application laid open to public inspection ("Offenlegungsschrift") DE-40.15.091 A1. A holder is discussed in this docment which is designed for horizontal mounting, for example on the transmission tunnel of an autombile, and in which a telephone handset can be placed which is connected via a cord to other parts belonging to a mobile communication device. The holder has at a first end a retaining part which grips over the telephone handset and which supports the telephone. At the opposite end, there is a second retaining part which grips over an inserted telephone handset at least adjacent the edge. The first retaining part may be provided with a pivotable holder part.